


Amortentia

by ifwehadamonkey



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake Science, FitzSimmons - Freeform, FitzSimmons Secret Santa, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Nerds, Slow Build, alternative universe, ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifwehadamonkey/pseuds/ifwehadamonkey
Summary: Jemma thought it would be a brilliant idea to use Fitz as her guinea pig on her new project, but she never took into account how feelings could change and be brought to light with the right scientific boost, just in time for the holidays.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is my gift for shes-an-oddbird for the fitzsimmons secret santa. i did almost zero research for this, so consider all the science fake and made up. note: i am not a scientist. also, i might have been slightly inspired by my recent harry potter marathon.

_August_

 

Jemma glanced down at the buzzing cell phone on her desk. _Fitz_ flashed on the screen, signaling an incoming text.

 

_Still on for game night at yours?_

 

Considering the tradition was at least ten years in the making, game nights every other Friday, Jemma failed to understand why Fitz continued to ask, but just as she’d done for the past ten years, Jemma sent back her usual reply.

 

_Don’t forget the beer._

 

She looked up from her notes and realized it was nearly five already. Jemma worked in the R&D department of a company specializing in bath supplies and aromatherapy. Her area of expertise was in the aromatherapy division, finding those scents that provided a therapeutic link between a person’s olfactory senses and certain receptors in the brain, probably more high tech than any of the company’s clients and customers could ever imagine.

Her workspace was a brilliantly lit lab, designed per her specifications. Her own work bench was set up right in the middle, informally called the Hub. From there she could easily supervise her small crew of lab techs while working on her own projects, her latest being her reason, or excuse as it were, for coming in early this morning. The powers that be had requested a new line of holiday candles, and their top scientist on the job. They wanted their new products to go beyond the usual apple, cinnamon, and pine scents towards a more designer and individual direction, and Jemma knew just how she was going to do it. Sort of.

With a sigh, Jemma shut down her computer and began to gather her things. Her lab was located in a highrise in downtown Boston. If she had any hopes of making it back to her townhouse in Cambridge before Fitz arrived, she’d have to hurry. Not that it would matter, he’d had a key ever since she’d signed the lease. It was probably too much house for only one person, but she loved her little back garden and her mini lab she’d set up in the basement, and besides, it allowed her to have a guest room for whenever Fitz stayed over, which was often, considering their many late night brainstorming sessions. No matter which of them was talking over a new idea, the other was always there with insight and support. It had always been this way, despite their differing fields. They were easily the smartest people they knew, with an ongoing argument as to who was the smarter of the two of them.

She had met Fitz their freshman year at MIT, he as an engineering major and she as a biochem major. While she couldn’t say they’d hit it off right away, they were both far too competitive for that, they eventually realized that they were smarter together, and besides, they were the only Brits in their chemistry class and both shared a longing for tea and home, England and Scotland respectively..

Fast forward ten years and here they were, best friends ready to annihilate the other in a very competitive game of scrabble.

After a few connecting trains and a short bus ride, Jemma made it home in time to catch Fitz ambling up the street towards her house.

She waved and smiled brightly before jogging up her front steps to open the door.

\----

Fitz waved back and watched Jemma all but dance up her steps. To this day he couldn’t understand how she still had so much energy after the days she put in at her lab. His days were just as long and he’d seriously considered calling a cab for the two block walk from his apartment to her house.

Unlike Jemma, Fitz lived and worked in Cambridge. He was the top engineer for a company that specialized in non-lethal weaponry and defense technology. In order for him to discuss the majority of his projects, you would need a high level security clearance, which he had arranged for Jemma years ago, knowing he wouldn’t be able to hold back from discussing them with her.

Now he spent his days working in his own lab, and most nights he spent with Jemma, either at her place or his, although hers was much roomier, and tidier if truth be told.

He trudged up her ridiculously steep front steps and walked inside the already open door. He could hear Jemma upstairs moving around, no doubt changing into something more comfortable than the suit she’d worn to work. He moved to the kitchen in the back of the house and emptied the bag he’d brought, putting their favorite beer and some snacks into the fridge. Neither of them were going to bother with cooking, that was a given, but they did have a list of nearby take-out on hand.

Everything was so familiar and normal and yet...not.

He wasn’t expecting it, had certainly never planned on it, but somewhere along the way, Leo Fitz had fallen madly, irrevocably in love with Jemma Simmons. It was just his luck.

What a cliche he was, falling in love with his best friend. His best friend who had never shown the slightest interest in a romantic relationship with him. He was strangely...content. It was useless trying to somehow, _unfeel_ this love. He knew with absolute certainty that he’d never love anyone else, and as long as Jemma was happy, and _here_ with him, to laugh with and talk with and share his life, he was okay with that. Was it a struggle sometimes not to stare that much longer, or hold her hand a little bit tighter? Sure, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

Jemma walked into the kitchen just then, cheeks flushed and hair down, and Fitz forgot how to breathe. So maybe he needed a bit more work on hiding his feelings, but seeing as how Jemma had never noticed his lapses, he supposed he was doing okay.

\----

Fitz was not okay. Jemma’s smile dimmed just slightly as she noticed his fixed expression and dilated eyes. Before she could ask him about it, Fitz had turned and pulled them each a beer out of the refrigerator.

“So, what do you think about pizza for dinner?”

Jemma accepted the cold beer and took a long drink before answering, “Pizza sounds fine, but I’ll only agree if you promise to order a salad to go with it. For yourself.”

Fitz groaned and tilted his head back, exposing his neck, which was quite nice. Not that Jemma had noticed, not really. Okay, maybe a little.

“Jemma.”

“Fitz. Don’t think for one minute that I haven’t noticed the contents of your pantry. If if weren’t for me, you’d have given up vegetables altogether ages ago.”

“Fine, but I pick the pizza toppings.”

Jemma just smiled a bit smugly and led the way into the living area, hearing Fitz murmuring quietly into his phone as he placed their order.

They settled in, each in their respective claimed corners of the couch, and talked about their day, falling into their nearly daily routine. Fitz jokingly called it their debriefing. Their dinner arrived and they dug in, continuing to talk between mouthfuls of pizza. Fitz had eaten half the salad and sent Jemma a glare daring her to comment before reaching for a slice of pizza.

Jemma leaned back with a contented sigh, watching through half closed lids as Fitz cleaned up and cleared away so they could begin the game. He was currently standing with his back to her, bending over to pick up the pizza box, piled with their plates and glasses. Jemma quickly averted her eyes, starting to feel those familiar pangs of guilt for basically objectifying her best friend. He had a nice bum. She’d tried not to notice, but, well, it was always just _there_. Besides, it didn’t mean anything. It was a simple scientific observation. What she was experiencing was completely normal.

Fitz walked back in stretching his arms up in the air, his shirt riding up exposing a sliver of tummy, his slim hips encased in dark denim. Jemma snapped her eyes away, desperately trying to convince herself that everything was completely normal.

“So, Simmons, at what game do you want to be defeated? You choose.”

Jemma turned back to look at him, relieved to see just Fitz, rumpled shirt and hair, lounging back on the couch.

“Actually, before we get started, I was hoping I could talk to you about my new project.”

“Of course.”

Jemma cleared her throat, inexplicably nervous all of a sudden, “They’ve asked me to formulate a new line of holiday candles, a hybridization of my work in aromatherapy and their top selling novelty line. Which would be quite simple, really, I’m almost insulted they brought this to me and not to one of the junior lab techs, but I think this is the perfect opportunity to bring in the research I’ve been doing at home.”

“Pheromones?”

“Yes! You see, everyone associates different smells with the holidays, even those who don’t celebrate. If I could formulate a candle that releases pheromones customized to the individual, then the market would be limitless. Everyone, regardless of faith or traditions, could have the smell of the holidays in their home.”

Fitz cocked his head to the side and narrowed his eyes, “I know I’ve accused you of it in the past, but you know you’re not actually Hermione Granger, right?”

Jemma rolled her eyes, “Of course, Fitz, don’t be ridiculous. I wouldn’t have even suggested it if I didn’t think I had a good chance of making it work. I’ll show you, follow me.”

Jemma stood and walked to the door leading into her basement/lab, throwing over her shoulder, “And if I did get some inspiration from Amortentia, no one needs to know that besides you and me.”

\----

Although smaller than her lab at work, taking up only about a third of the basement, everything was spotless and state of the art. Jemma reached into a refrigerator unit and pulled out a row of test tubes.

“I’m not 100% satisfied yet, but these are the closest I’ve come so far, “ Jemma pulled one out and opened it, passing it to Fitz, “Tell me what you smell.”

Fitz gingerly accepted the tube, bringing it up to his nose and taking a deep breath.

His eyes closed almost involuntarily and he felt himself turning nearly boneless, slowly sinking to the floor.

“Fitz!”

Fitz felt arms slip around him, preventing him from falling completely to the floor. He forced his eyes open to see Jemma staring at him anxiously and worrying her bottom lip.

She laid him down with a whispered, “Be right back.”

Being already on the floor, Fitz decided it was as good a place as any to curl up and sleep. He lay his cheek on his folded hands and proceeded to drop into a deep, dreamless sleep.

Only to be awoken what felt like seconds later by the sharp scent of fresh coffee beans.

Fitz gasped and sat straight up, nearly knocking Jemma over in the process.

“Simmons. What the _hell_?!”

“Well, Fitz, i did say I wasn’t 100% satisfied yet.”

“You also didn’t say that it would knock me out.”

Jemma helped him back to his feet and into her desk chair, “You weren’t ‘knocked out’, Fitz, you were asleep. Which means it worked, if a bit quicker and stronger than I’d expected.”

“What exactly was that?”

“It’s my new sleep formulation. Very little pheromones involved actually, but you should’ve smelled things you associate with sleep. Can you remember?”

Fitz thought back to the moment before he dropped to the floor, the scents suddenly sharp in his mind, “Freshly laundered cotton sheets. That cologne you bought me a few years ago for my birthday, the sandalwood one. Dust? I don’t know. It smelled like my apartment.”

Jemma clapped with glee and gave him her brightest smile, “Not just your apartment, Fitz, your bedroom in particular. The place where you sleep and are at both your most comfortable and most vulnerable. Far better than any drug on the market for getting a person’s mind to slip into R.E.M. sleep. It’s wonderful! Of course, I do need to modify it slightly so the effects are much more gradual, but this could really work.”

Fitz sighed and stood up, walking over to the row of test tubes.

“I must admit, it’s fairly brilliant, but how is it going to help you come up with a holiday candle?”

Jemma walked over to join him, standing unfairly close, if you asked him.

“Oh! Yes! I nearly forgot, I was so excited. That one is this tube here, “ she said, picking up a tube with a red and green label, “I believe I’m ready to bring it to the lab and start testing it there. How about this time, I’ll smell it first and tell you what I’m picking up, and then you?”

Fitz shrugged in agreement and took a surreptitious step to the side.

He watched as Jemma brought to the tube to her face, taking a short inhale.

“I smell mulled wine, Yorkshire pudding, and snow.”

Fitz took the tube from her and repeated her actions, only taking a short breath this time. His brain was immediately flooded with different scents, and with them different memories. His eyes widened and, turning to Jemma, couldn’t quite hide the awe and pride on his face.

“I smell wood burning, like a fireplace, cinnamon, and hot cocoa. It’s like magic.”

Fitz frowned and turned to her completely, “It’s not magic though. It’s...it’s science.”

Jemma grinned and placed the tubes back into the fridge.

“I smell a promotion in my future.”

Fitz’s mouth dropped open and he trailed her back up the stairs, “Simmons. Was that a pun? I’ve honestly never been more proud.”

“Come on, Fitz. Time to lose another game.”


End file.
